Disco Ball Bill
Disco Ball Bill is one of the idols in the Battle of the Gods mini-game. It is the idol for Ep 45: Dance Dance Execution. Description The idol looks like a sliver/platinum Pygmy with yellow-green gemstone eyes, and a disco ball replacing his head, perfoming a well known dance move. His suit is also silver/platinum and has pink arrows pointing from the seams to the sleeves. He's standing on a white platform similar to the one in the minigame Dance Dance Execution. Challenges * Enter the Dance Room. (Let's go clubbin') * Place Pygmy in Dance Dance Execution. (Assume the position.) * Play Dance Dance Execution. (Move your feet!) * Smash Pygmy in Dance Dance Execution. (That's the way the ball bounces!) * Remove Pygmy from Dance Dance Execution. (Let's NOT dance) * Place Pygmy in go go cage. (Acting cagey.) * Place Baby Pygmy in go go cage. (Baby likes to rattle it) * Place Old Pygmy in go go cage. (Despite all my rage...) * Place Ginger Pygmy in go go cage. (Why the caged nerd sings?) * Place Fast Pygmy in go go cage. (Hurry up and dance!) * Grab a balloon. (Grab a party favor.) * Release a balloon. (They all float down here!) * Have Pygmy inhale balloon. (Hit the gas!) * Pygmy says: 'I don't feel anything.' (Comfortably numb.) * Pygmy says 'I feel funny.' (Strange or 'haha'?) * Pygmy says 'Is this going to be forever?' (From here to eternity?) * Pygmy says 'Is this real life?' (Living the fantasy.) * Pygmy screams. (Top of their lungs) * Pygmy says 'I have two fingers.' (No good at counting.) * Hit the Left button on the correct time. (To the left!) * Hit the Left button on the incorrect time. (Left of center.) * Hit the Down button on the correct time. (Downright awesome!) * Hit the Down button on the incorrect time. (I'm not down for that.) * Hit the Up button on the correct time. (Upright citizen.) * Hit the Up button on the incorrect time. (Upside-down.) * Hit the Right button on the correct time. (That's right.) * Hit the Right button on the incorrect time. (That's not right!) Level Up Tasks * Have Pygmy inhale balloon. * Get good scores in the Dance Dance Execution mini game. Battle Info * When the idol is invoked, the Pygmy gains a bright green glow around his hands. * On the attack, the Pygmy dashes forward, jumps in the air, and shoots bright green balls of energy at the enemy Pygmy. * If the enemy Pygmy is defeated by this attack, a hole in the ground opens up beneath the Pygmy and multiple flowering vines will wrap around him and bring the Pygmy down. * A victory in the battle gains your four idols +4400 points towards Level Up. Level Stats Trivia * Disco Ball Bill may be named after famous disco dancer Bill Eggert. * The clue for Release a balloon is inspired by the Stephen King novel "It". Category:Fast Category:Pax Category:Gods